


Biology Has Its Way

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Bottom John Watson, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has always defied the expectations of what an omega should be. Sherlock has always scoffed at expectations for alphas. But on a road in the middle of nowhere, they finally see what they've been avoiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology Has Its Way

John knew the unwritten rules and expectations. He’d spent most of his life doing everything he could to defy them. Omegas were weak and meek, he was strong and abrasive. Omegas should marry and raise children, he’d gone to uni, become a doctor and joined the army. And even in the army he’d asked for and got front line duty. Which what was got him shot and shipped home.

But even back in London, John was never going to sit in his bedsit and stare at the walls. He was never going to move to the country, find an alpha and regale his children and grandchildren with war stories. That wasn’t John Watson’s life.

And indeed, he’d met an alpha, someone that fought and defied the rigid lines and expectations as much as he did. An unbonded omega and alpha didn’t live together, but John and Sherlock did. An alpha would protect any omega near him. Sherlock was more likely to run headlong into danger, needing John to rescue him. Half the Yard was in on a betting pool over when exactly John and Sherlock would bond already, which, perhaps, made both of them more resistant to the idea.

But despite everything, sometimes biology was just going to have its way. Which was why John’s heat came onto him while he and Sherlock were out of the city and miles from anywhere.

John cursed a blue streak, kicking the tyre of the car.

“I don’t believe that will get the engine running,” observed Sherlock, keeping a few feet away from him, though John could smell his arousal. “Nor will that cause the mobiles to get signal.”

“Yes, _brilliant_ Sherlock.” John growled. He yanked on the door of the car, only to realize it was locked. He took a slow breath. “Sherlock, are the keys in your pocket?”

“Of course,” he scoffed, reaching into his pocket. He frowned and felt around, then checked his other pocket.

“Christ,” muttered John, walking away from the car and into the grass before he put a dent in the hubcap.

Sherlock pulled his scarf up and covered his mouth and nose. “I can go, John, see if I can find a house.”

“No, Sherlock. Come here.”

Sherlock moved towards him, as if being tugged by an invisible string.

John reached up and pulled the scarf away. “Sherlock I’m in heat. And it’s getting stronger by the minute. I know you want me.”

“It’s only biology, John it’s….”

“No it’s not,” said John, meeting his eyes. “I saw you on Tuesday.”

Sherlock blushed. “I would have smelled you I…”

“You had your nose buried in one of my jumpers. Would you really have noticed?”

Sherlock mumbled something, blushing even deeper. John reached up and yanked him down, kissing him soundly.

There was a noise somewhere between a squawk and a moan as Sherlock melted into his grip. John broke the kiss and met his eyes. “I saw you, Sherlock. On your hands and knees, with _my_ jumper. Stroking yourself and whispering my name. I almost went into you, you know, but your mobile went off and I backed away before you could see me. Went out for takeaway and by the time I came back you were on the sofa like nothing had happened.”

“It wasn’t the first time,” admitted Sherlock, folding himself down to his knees as he looked up at John.

John ran fingers through the tangle of dark curls, feeling how damp he was getting, fighting off the urge he had to drop and present. “I’m not surprised,” he said. “I want you too, Sherlock. It’s not just biology, it’s not just this heat. It’s that ridiculous brain and that gorgeous skin and those amazing eyes.” He dropped his hand and started unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt.

“Please, John.” He leaned forward to nuzzle John’s cock through his jeans. “Let me have you?”

“Yes. But I want to bond in your bed. Can you hold off on that?”

Sherlock nodded, licking his lips, looking nearly drunk with desire, his eyes dark, hands reaching up to grasp John’s thighs. John tangled a hand in Sherlock’s hair again and pulled, making another moan fall from his lips. “On your back,” John ordered.

Obeying, Sherlock reached up to undo the rest of his shirt buttons, staring up at John. For his part, John toed off his shoes and undid his trousers, moaning with relief as she shoved down his jeans and stepped out of them.

“John, John, _please_ ," Sherlock nearly trembled as held himself back, hands reaching up for him.

“Let me see that gorgeous cock of yours. Properly this time.”

Sherlock’s hands shook but he got his trousers open, shoving them and his pants down just enough to free his cock. It jutted up thick and proud. Sherlock wrapped one hand around the base, the other reaching for John again.

“Just a moment,” said John going back to his trousers, pulling out his wallet. He took out a condom and knelt next to Sherlock, rolling it on.

“How are you so calm?” asked Sherlock, bucking into his touch, as if he were the one in heat and needing.

“Soldier, Sherlock. Doctor. Sometimes I need to stay calm no matter what the situation. Besides, one of us should be.” He leaned in to kiss him again as he straddled Sherlock’s hips, pinning his wrists with one hand, the other guiding the alpha in.

Sherlock moaned against him as John bore down. “ _John_ ,” he groaned.

“Good Sherlock, good alpha,” praised John as he began to ride him. He let go of Sherlock’s wrists to balance his hands on his chest. Sherlock’s hands came up to cup his hips, but he let John control the pace.

“I’ve wanted you too,” admitted John. “My last heat you were all I could think about.”

“Why did you leave, then?” asked Sherlock. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

John chuckled. “Why didn’t you tell _me_?” He panted, leaning in to kiss him again. “Since when have either of us done anything normal?”

Sherlock huffed, and rolled them over, covering them with his coat as he drove into John. “Want. Need.”

“I know.” John closed his eyes and ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair again.

Sherlock worked a hand between them and John moaned as he began stroking his cock. He relaxed, turning control over to the alpha above him, breathing in his scent and all of it made stronger by the coat. He nipped Sherlock’s throat and moved with him.

“Good omega,” murmured Sherlock, thrusting a little harder. He twisted his wrist and John came, arching up against him with a cry muffled against his shoulder. Sherlock’s knot was bumping against his rim and with just one more strong thrust he was inside, making John cry out again, coming for a second time, albeit weakly.

Sherlock’s hips pumped for a few moments longer. John panted under him, glad he’d had the condom on him. Part of him longed for the bond bite, but it could wait. Sherlock ran a sticky hand through John’s hair, unknowingly spiking it as he sought John’s lips.

John smiled against his kiss. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“The pleasure is mine,” smiled Sherlock, kissing him one more time before his knot deflated.

There was a nearby crunch of gravel and the pair looked up quickly.

Greg Lestrade was leaning against the boot of their car, grinning at the two of them. “You were late, so I figured I’d better come check on you. I know there’s no signal out here.”

“We’re busy Lestrade, go away,” muttered Sherlock, burying his head against John’s neck.

Greg chuckled and tossed them the car keys. They landed on the grass just out of reach. “Well the car’s unlocked now and I put gas in it. Shall I stick around and make sure everything else is okay?”

“No.” said Sherlock and John in unison.

Greg laughed again. “Alright, well, I’ll see you there.”

Sherlock grumbled as they heard the other car start up and head down the road.

“Come on, Sherlock,” said John. “We’ve got a few before my next round, and we ought to get to the lodge by then.”

Sherlock squeezed him as if not wanting to let him go, but finally acquiesced. John kissed him again. “Don’t worry, there’s a nice murder and two more days of heat when we get there.”

“Good.” Sherlock tied off the condom and tossed it aside before he adjusted his clothes. He scooped up the keys and trudged back to the car. John smiled and collected his trousers, looking forward to whatever happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to theartstudentyouhate for reading along and editing.
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr at [merindab.tumblr.com](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
